Rotom
Rotom (Japanese: ロトム Rotomu) is an / -type Pokémon. Rotom can transform into various forms which resembles household appliances. Biology Physiology Rotom is a small, round, ghostly creature with a plasma-based body. Its vibrant, orange body mass is spherical with a long, spike-shaped, antenna-like feature atop its head, and a small, round orb on its underside. It is enveloped in a glowing aura of cyan-bluish plasma, with lightning bolt-shaped appendages on either side of its lower body. Rotom has two ovular, blue eyes and a small, grinning mouth on its face. Each of Rotom's forms all resemble household appliances and have different colored plasma surrounding them; Heat Rotom's plasma is red, Wash Rotom's plasma is blue, Mow Rotom's plasma is green, Frost Rotom's plasma is purple, and Fan Rotom's plasma is yellow. Behavior Rotom is very clever and mischievous. It enjoys teasing and frightening people and Pokémon. It often invades appliances and takes control of machines, allowing it to change its form. Natural abilities Thanks to its plasma-composed body, Rotom is able to infiltrate electronic devices, namely appliances, and take control of machines. This allows it to change form, as well as its Ghost type. It can enter a lawn mower to assume its Mow Form, a microwave oven to assume its Heat Form, a refrigerator to assume its Frost Form, a washing machine to assume its Wash Form, and an electric fan to assume its Fan Form. It’s “wings” also change for each form: clothes pins for Wash, oven mitts for Heat, splintered wood piece for Mow, lightning bolt for Frost, and wind current for Fan. As of Generation V, Rotom changes its secondary typing depending on which form it takes: it becomes Electric/Water in its Wash form, Electric/Fire in its Heat form, Electric/Grass in its Mow form, Electric/Ice in its Frost form, and Electric/Flying in its Fan form. As of Generation VII, Rotom can enter a PokéDex and transform itself into such a shape. This allows it to communicate with people and Pokémon alike. Evolution Rotom does not evolve. Game Info Rotom is a Generation IV Pokémon, first appearing in the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl games. With the release of Pokémon Platinum, Rotom was given the ability to transform into 5 other forms with the aid of a special item. In Generation V, to change Rotom's form, you need to go to the basement of Shopping Mall Nine and interact with one of the many boxes of electronics, and choose a form. You will be asked to allow Rotom to forget a move and learn a move the type of the form it takes. Game locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Rotom= |-| Alternate Forms= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |dpspr = DP 479 front.png |ptspr = Pt 479 front.png |hgssspr = Pt 479 front.png |bwspr = Rotom BW.gif |xyspr= Rotom XY.gif |IVback = Rotom Back DPPHGSS.png |dpsprs = Rotom Shiny DPPHGSS.png |ptsprs = Rotom Shiny DPPHGSS.png |hgsssprs = Rotom Shiny DPPHGSS.png |IVbacks = Rotom Shiny Back DPPHGSS.png |b2w2spr = Rotom BW.gif |Vback = Rotom Back BW.gif |bwsprs = Rotom Shiny BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Rotom Shiny BW.gif |Vbacks = Rotom Shiny Back BW.gif |orasspr = Rotom XY.gif |VIback = Rotom Back XY.gif |xysprs = Rotom Shiny XY.gif |orassprs = Rotom Shiny XY.gif |VIbacks = Rotom Shiny Back XY.gif}} Other forms Add These Sprites for Other formes please: http://www.pokestadium.com/tools/sprites Appearances Anime Rotom first appeared in the episode Get Your Rotom Running! and it was tricking and toying around with Ash and his friends. In To Catch a Rotom!, Professor Oak caught a Rotom after saving it from Team Rocket and healing it. Ash obtained a Rotom Pokedex in SM003: Loading the Dex! *Rotom (DP105) *Rotom (BW130) *Professor Oak's Rotom *Weston's Rotom Manga *Diamond's Rotom *Rotom Pokédex (Adventures) Trivia *Strangely, whenever Rotom makes its special sound in the manga, it actually sounds like a motor. *In Frost Rotom's artwork, it is pictured frowning when in all the others it is smiling. *Next to the type-changes when it takes other forms, its eyes and the plasma around it change color too (Frost-purple, Fan-yellow, Mow-green, Wash-blue, Heat-red). *Rotom is the only Pokémon that is / -type. **It is the only one to be / (Mow Forme), / (Frost Forme) and / (Heat Forme). *Rotom changes its forms in a similar fashion to Deoxys in the Generation IV games. *Rotom is the only Pokémon with the ability to change its form by will that must possess another object in order to do so. *Rotom is the only Pokémon whose alternate forms have a different base stat total than that of the original form. Other Pokémon with alternate forms may have different distributions, however. *In Pokémon Battle Revolution, its "arms" are almost clear and are tinted a gentle blue. *Fan Rotom is the only form with a special move whose base power isn't over 100. *Before the Generation V games, many of Rotom's Formes were the only Pokémon that could learn their special attacks, but weren't that attack's type. *As of the official Japanese tournament held in 2008, all of Rotom's forms have been banned from official tournaments. This is due to the special status of the alternate forms as event-exclusive Pokémon. *From Pokémon Black and White on, when it changes to Fan Rotom, it becomes a Flying type, which is immune to Ground type attacks, and yet it still has the ability Levitate, making the ability useless. *Rotom is the only -type Pokémon with multiple forms. *Rotom is Motor backwards. *All of Rotom's forms before Generation VII were made by different designers: **Normal Rotom was designed by Ken Sugimori. **Heat Rotom was designed by Lee HyunJung. **Fan Rotom was designed by Motofumi Fujiwara. **Mow Rotom was designed by Yusuke Ohmura. **Wash Rotom was designed by Hiroki Fuchino. **Frost Rotom was designed by Hironobu Yoshida. Origins It may be based on a Poltergeist or related to the phrase "ghost in the machine". As Banette originated from a castaway doll, Rotom may have originated from a toy robot. It may also come from a species of Obake, which are objects that become animate when reaching their 100th year of existence, and a Bakemono, which is referring to a state of transformation or shape-shifting. Rotom may also be based on ball lightning and its mysterious and seemingly mischievous behavior. Ball lightning was once described as a living mythological "species of fire" known as ignis fatuus, which loosely translates to "foolish/mischievous fire". Due to its ability to possess electrical appliances, Rotom is based on the electric motor. Etymology Pokémon Platinum reveals Charon named Rotom. Rotom's name is actually the word "motor", spelled backwards, due to the fact that all of the household appliances it can turn into have motors. It is one of the few Pokémon that is an actual word spelled backwards. It may also come from rotor and phantom. Gallery Rotom_All.png 479Rotom_DP_anime.png 479Rotom DP anime 2.png 479Rotom-Mow_DP_anime.png 479Rotom-Mow_XY_anime.png 479Rotom-Frost_DP_anime.png 479Rotom-Frost_XY_anime.png 479Rotom-Wash_DP_anime.png 479Rotom-Wash_XY_anime.png 479Rotom-Heat_XY_anime.png 479Rotom-Fan_XY_anime.png 479Rotom_Normal_Forme_Dream.png 479Rotom_Fan_Rotom_Dream.png 479Rotom_Frost_Rotom_Dream.png 479Rotom_Heat_Rotom_Dream.png 479Rotom_Wash_Rotom_Dream.png 479Rotom_Mow_Rotom_Dream.png 479Rotom_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 479Rotom_Fan_Rotom_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 479Rotom_Frost_Rotom_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 479Rotom_Heat_Rotom_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 479Rotom_Wash_Rotom_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 479Rotom_Mow_Rotom_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Support Rotom.png Rotom_Pokédex_SM.png Rotom-Pokédex_SM_concept_art.png ca:Rotom de:Rotom fr:Motisma pl:Rotom pt-br:Rotom Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon